


From This Moment On - Honeymoon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Holiday Happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair on their honeymoon - Finally!  Holiday Happenings #24<br/>This story is a sequel to From This Moment On - Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment On - Honeymoon

## From This Moment On - Honeymoon

by HH Consortium

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Soho/Den/6844>

Author's disclaimer: Not ours no money made

* * *

**FROM THIS MOMENT ON**  
Holiday Happenings #24 

By 

The HH Consortium  
(alyjude) 

Copyright 1999 alyjude/AngelWings Press 

This work is not to be reproduced in any way without the express written permission of the author. 

++++++++ 

In all of his travels, the one place Blair had never been was Hawaii. Island paradise he was used to, been there, done that. But he was in no way prepared for stepping out of the plane and onto the steps at the Hoolehua Airport on Molokai. 

The scent hit him first, immediately exotic, warm and inviting, with spice and fruit, both warring for dominance. The air caressed him almost as lovingly as Jim did in their most intimate and loving of moments. He felt welcomed. 

Jim stepped out behind him and he could feel the larger man take a deep breath and knew that the scents would be even more delicious for his Sentinel. 

They walked down the ramp and were greeted by a young man and woman, both with the obligatory lei's. Several were draped around Blair's neck and then Jim's. _Now_ Blair felt like he was really in Hawaii. 

"Hey, Chief, I think she was flirting with you." 

"Nah, she knows a recently married man when she sees one. She recognized the brand right off." 

An arm snaked around his waist and for just a moment, Blair forgot where they were as he looked back and up at Jim. But then he did remember, Hawaii. Chosen _because_ they could be themselves, because same sex marriages were welcome and legal. He moved into the embrace, enjoying the freedom. 

"This would be so perfect if only I'd been able to get reservations at the resort we wanted, Chief. Somehow, I feel like there's a let down ahead for you." 

"Jim, we're on our honeymoon. Hon-ey-moon. Bed. Sex. Sex. Bed. Like it matters _where_ the bed is? I don't think so. But, um, we are _near_ the beach, right?" 

They were inside the airport now, heading out to where their rental car awaited. Their luggage had been all carry-ons, so no waiting at any carousel. As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, and began the short walk to the rental car building, Jim answered, "Well, it's only a short walk, as I understand. But no ocean view, Chief, I'm sorry." 

"As long as I can see you when I wake up, I'm happy." 

"Well, I guess now is as good a time to say this... the room, the _only_ room available, well, it has twin beds." 

Blair stopped. Froze dead in his tracks. 

"Tell me you're kidding. You are, right?" 

"No, I wish I were." 

"We're on our honeymoon and we have _twin beds_?", he squeaked out. 

"I'm so sorry, Blair. So sorry." 

Blair saw his husband's guilt and immediately smiled and started walking again. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Mother of invention and all that. We'll just put the beds together or sleep on the floor. No problem." 

"You know, no matter what Simon says, I _did_ marry the right guy." 

"Jerk." 

* * *

The drive to their hotel was less than thirteen miles and took only twenty minutes. The scenery was spectacular, with lush, green mountains rising on Blair's right and the ocean to their left. As they drove, they spotted hikers, horseback riders and bikers, all enjoying the sun and sea of Molokai. 

Jim made a right turn onto Kalauakoi Road and in a few short minutes, they were pulling up to the Kalauakoi Villas. 

As they climbed out of the Cherokee Jeep, a young man came forward and introduced himself. 

"Welcome to the Kalauakoi Villas. I'm Samula, and I'll get you registered and direct you to your villa. Follow me." 

Blair gave a quick glance over to Jim. Villa? Villa? Jim ignored him and followed Samula. 

Fifteen minutes later, armed with a map, they were on their way to their _villa_. 

"Jim, he said Villa." 

"Nice, catchy phrase for a hotel room, don't you think?" 

Jim turned down a lovely road that paralleled the ocean and after a few minutes, he pulled up in front of what looked like a lovely beach house. He shut down, jumped out, stretched and said, "Well, you getting out here, or maybe you'd like to go back to Cascade?" 

"Get out? Here? This is a house, Jim. Someone's home." 

"No, Chief, it's our villa." The beautiful grin splitting Jim's face said it all. And he had, after all these years, finally rendered Blair speechless. 

"Contrary to what Naomi has said, I too, seem to have married the right man. Dickhead that he is." 

Jim led his husband inside, and watched in love and delight as Blair took in the beautiful livingroom, the rattan furniture, the huge windows and french doors that opened onto sprawling grass that wended it's way down to the ocean, swaying palm trees completing their spectacular view. 

"wow." 

"Ah, a man of few words. For a change," Jim sniggered. 

"You are a bastard, James Joseph Ellison." 

"But I'm your bastard. Want to see the bedroom?" 

"Oh, yeah. Really looking forward to those _twin beds_....." 

The bedroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the villa, with a _kingsize_ bed, and the wall opposite the bed, entirely glass, with a veranda just on the other side of the slider. 

Blair shook his head, smiled, and threw himself down on the king. He waggled his eyebrows and in a low sultry come-hither voice, whispered, "Fuck me you fool, before my husband comes back." 

How could Jim turn down such an invitation? 

He pounced. 

Luggage was forgotten, ocean vistas forgotten, as the two men inaugurated their honeymoon. Shirts were ripped or torn off, jeans clumsily shed, shoes and socks kicked off. They only relaxed once they were naked and in each other's arms. 

* * *

Jim crawled out of his love's arms and out of bed. He padded into the kitchen, which had been well stocked by the Kalauakoi staff. He rummaged in the refrigerator, pulling out fruit, cheeses and wine. On the sideboard, sat two loaves of freshly baked bread. He unwrapped them, tore off big chunks, added them to his makeshift meal, put it all down on a tray that was resting against the microwave and carried it into the bedroom. 

The sun was just beginning it's descent and the room was bathed in a soft, almost luminescent pink and golden glow. The light shimmered across his husband's prone body, and Jim caught his breath. Blair's hair seemed ablaze, spread out on the pillow, his skin, the color of pale gold. Jim Ellison had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

He carefully set the tray down on the end table and sat down next to Blair. 

"Hey, sleepyhead, hungry?" 

The Blairlump moved, groaned and turned over, a yawn issued forth and sapphire blues finally opened and the lump smiled as he noticed the tray and his naked husband. 

"Oh, man, I don't know what to reach for first... the food, or you." 

"The food will keep. Does that help?" 

In answer, Blair reached out and pulled Jim on top of him, their mouths locking. 

Bodies very satisfied, the two men decided to watch the finishing sunset from their veranda. Jim took the tray and wine out, set it on the table and then with a flourish, pulled out a chair for Blair, who took one look at the rattan pattern of the chair, then his bare butt, and scooted back into the bedroom, grabbed their robes and laughingly offered one to Jim. 

"I don't mind love bites, Jim, but I put my foot down on zebra stripes across my ass." 

They slipped into the robes and sat, eyes now glued to the sight before them. Nature and Hawaii at her best. A sunset to rival all previous sunsets. Every shade of pink, red, orange and gold, laid out for them, as if ordered specifically for them, on this, their first night. The clouds were changing tints every few seconds, and the water shimmered and moved in fuchsia and azure. They were spellbound by the beauty, the majesty and the utter simplicity. Their food remained untouched as they watched, captivated. 

The sun finally dipped below the ocean, and as the colors faded, as if washed slowly away, Jim gazed over at his love and found Blair's gaze already focused on his. They smiled, a smile which soon turned into huge grins, uncertain of why they were grinning madly but knowing they must. 

As darkness settled, and the full moon rose, occasionally blocked by clouds, and as a breeze settled in around them, they began to feed each other, bits of the delectable fruit and cheese, and they toasted each other with the wine, and licked juices from chins and lips. 

"How did I do, oh, husband mine?" Jim asked, a wicked grin on his face. 

"Not bad, for a cop from Cascade. The sunset was a brilliant touch, and the full moon? Stupendous. I may just keep you." 

"Touched here, Chief, really touched. Your gratitude overwhelms me." 

"But...you know, I'm kinda tired. _Real_ tired. Bone tired," he lifted one eyebrow, and doing his best imitation of a lecher, said, "Come with me to the casbah?" 

"Lead the way, I'm yours for the taking, debauchering and you have my permission to use all of your lecherous ways... NOW!" 

* * *

Jim was awakened by the roll of distant thunder, followed by the sound of rain as it hit their windows. He lifted his head and watched as sheets of rain came down and palm trees swayed. 

A storm. An Hawaiian storm on their first night. 

He was about to roll onto his side, in order to begin one of his favorite pastimes, Blairwatching, but the red light on the phone caught his attention. 

He reached over, plucked it off the cradle and said, "Yes?" 

//Mr. Ellison, I'm sorry to bother you, but we've just received word that the current storm is a precurser to a possible hurricane. I'm sending some staff over to assist you in placing the storm boards up, and please, don't worry, the villa is safe, and we've no word for the need to evacuate. My people should be there in about ten minutes// 

"When is the hurricane supposed to hit?" 

//Sometime tomorrow, but the winds will increase, as will the rain. For now, I'm afraid you'll be confined a bit. We don't recommend going outdoors. My people will be bringing more supplies as well// 

"We have a wedding ceremony scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, at the Hohia Chapel." 

//I'm so sorry, Mr. Ellison, but that won't be possible under the circumstances. Perhaps, later in the week?// 

Jim didn't bother to explain the window of opportunity that existed, so he just said yes and hung up. His bitter disappointment at having to cancel this second ceremony was burning in his throat. It meant so much to both of them, this opportunity for a legal wedding. And the fact that they _just_ managed to book it, and to have an old friend of Jim's perform the ceremony, well.... 

Blair rolled over, snuggled close and murmured, "whattimizit? 

"Time to get up." 

"stilldark." 

"Company in a few minutes. Hurricane on its way." He waited for the response. 

"um. naturally. Jim and Blair equals hurricane. Didn't doubt it for a minute." 

Jim tweaked one curl that had fallen across one beard stubbled cheek and said, "I'm serious, Blair. Hurricane. Ceremony has to be cancelled." 

The head lifted and Blair searched Jim's face. He shook his head and hair flew in every direction. "Figures. Do we have to move? Leave the island?" 

"No. Some staff people are on their way to help get the villa ready, and they're bringing additional supplies. But our lovely honeymoon just turned into a virtual prison." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone. 

"OW! You pinched me!" 

"Yes, Jim, I did. A little reminder. Are we together?" 

"Yes." 

"Are we in love?" 

"Yes." He was getting the picture and his mouth started twitching. 

"So, prison.... um, alone, forced to spend time together, only each other for company....yeah, real bad." 

"All right, all right. I get it." He sat up and fumbled for his robe before adding, "So you're okay with this? You're not too disappointed?" 

"Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not too disappointed. And we can come back on our fifth anniversary and do it right. Think Simon will give us the time off?" 

"Fifth? Why the fifth?" 

"Fifth week. Fifth week anniversary." 

He got a swat on his ass for that remark. 

"Come on, wise guy, up and at 'em. Company coming up the drive now." 

* * *

It took well over four hours for the three staff members, with help from Jim and Blair, to put up the storm boards, the wind and rain hampering their efforts at every turn. But eventually, all the windows were covered and the supplies stacked or put away. The staff took their leave, and Jim and Blair were indeed, alone. 

At one pm, Hurricane Gonzalo hit full force. They'd lost power two hours earlier and now their villa was lit by three Coleman lanterns. 

Blair watched as Jim paced. In spite of Blair's earlier words of reassurance, Jim was still angry and his anger was evident in every line of his stalking body. 

Blair had to do something, and in a flash, he knew just what was needed. 

"Jim, your pacing is making me nervous. Either you go into the bedroom, or I will." He let his voice take on an edge of anger. 

"Fine, I'm going." And just as Blair knew he would, Jim stomped off into the bedroom. Blair didn't have much time, because Jim would soon come out, eager to apologize. So he moved swiftly to the kitchen, pulled out every candle in the place, hurried over to the far corner of the livingroom, set the candles down, then went to work. 

* * *

He was a monster. Blair should never have married him. Jim paced, and paced, his mind whirling. Not anyone's fault. It _was_ hurricane season... for another month. No - one's - fault. 

He cautiously opened the door into the livingroom, stepped out, and froze. 

The Coleman lanterns had been extinguished, and in their place, a myriad of candles stood lit, bathing the room in a spiritual glow. In the corner, Blair had taken all the plants in the villa and arranged them so that they appeared to create an earthy, natural grotto. The live water sculpture, that both had admired upon entering the villa yesterday, now stood in the center of the _grotto_ , creating an altar effect. 

But what really took Jim's breath away, was Blair. Who knelt in front of the altar, naked, hair down and loose, head bent. 

"Oh God." 

The head lifted, turned and Blair smiled. 

"Would you marry me, Jim?" 

Jim walked over to his husband, his mind in a daze. Blair held up one hand and Jim took it, started to kneel, but Blair shook his head and motioned to Jim's still clothed form. Moments later, Jim knelt beside Blair, clothes a distant memory. 

Two candles, unlit, sat atop the water fountain sculpture and Blair leaned forward, took a long match, struck it against the stone of the fountain and as it blazed, he rested it against one candle. Then he blew out the match, dropped it into the small pond of the fountain, took Jim's right hand and began. 

"I, Blair, take you Jim, to be my lawful husband. I will follow you wherever you may lead, trusting in you always. I will guide you, and walk alongside you, giving you my strength and support, as we make our way in this world. You are my only source of light, of warmth, my world ends and begins with only you. Know that you have my love, my fidelity, in sickness, and in health and that not even death can diminish my love or part me from you." 

Jim felt the tears, pooling in his eyes and realized that never had he loved this man more, than right at this moment. He turned and searched for another match, but when he found none, he realized what he was supposed to do. He lifted Blair's candle and lit his own, then turned to his love. 

"I, Jim, take you Blair, to be my lawful husband. Your touch, your voice, your heartbeat, lead me from darkness and into the light - _your_ light. My world without you would be bleak, cold, and empty. Through your laughter, I see a bright life. Through your love, I see a bright future. I will protect you, cherish you, and trust that as I protect you, you will protect me. For us, Blair, there can be no death. Only a life lived together, forever." 

Slowly, he leaned forward and their lips brushed, then Blair's opened and the kiss deepened. Jim let his arms slide around Blair's waist, and felt Blair's pull at him. 

Together, they went down on their sides, arms still wrapped about each other. Blair's glistening eyes seemed to be memorizing Jim, taking in every feature, lovingly, caressingly. His hands joined in the exploration, touching in wonder, as if this were their first time. And Jim realized that it was. Tonight, together, they had committed themselves for all eternity, and now their commitment must be sealed. 

"Blair, I love you. Thank you." 

A finger rested against his lips as Blair smiled gently. Jim kissed Blair again, and this time a passion was ignited, like no other, as Blair's tongue delved deep, and Jim sucked on it, reveling in the taste, his own hands moving down, smoothing over the firm, round globes of Blair's ass, hips moving in, their erections rubbing deliciously. 

The heat took over and for both men, thinking stopped, and the need to consummate took over. Jim rolled Blair over onto his back, never letting their mouths separate, and immediately Blair's legs rose and dropped down on Jim's shoulders. 

The last years seemed to come together in this one moment, all the trials and tribulations, the adventures, the laughter and the tears, the experiments, the successes and the failures. Every moment spent together and apart, every time they'd made love before this moment, all seemed to coalesce around the two bodies, melding, molding, cementing their vows, their commitment. 

For Blair, this was the first time, all over again. The _very_ first time. There had simply been no others. He felt Jim enter him, fill him, and somehow, it was as if he were also filling Jim, the two of them bound as they'd never been bound before. He looked up at Jim's handsome face, gazing down at him with so much love and desire, and for just a moment, both bodies stilled, eyes locked, acknowledging this time, this moment, savoring it, making it last.... feeling the connection, as it forged deep within each of them. Then Jim was moving, and Blair was answering, matching stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust, and Jim dove deeper than ever before, as if he could reach Blair's heart, his very soul with each thrust. 

No sounds, no words, just motion, bodies gliding, sweat trickling down, limbs trembling. 

As Jim felt both of their impending orgasms, he found Blair's mouth once more, and his tongue began to thrust in counterpoint with his body as strong fingers gripped his hips and Blair's neck tipped back and Jim's fingers dug into sweat dampened curls. The rolling orgasm seemed to be one. One orgasm, thundering off both of them, in time with the rising crescendo of the hurricane outside, and both men shuttered, and came in a rushing explosion. 

* * *

Outside, Hurrican Gonzalo began to wind down, winds softening, rain slowing. 

The candles had burned down to mere stubs, the bodies on the floor, so entwined as to look like one. One body, the larger, slowly focused, blue eyes blinking as he took in the room and the man in his arms. 

What had just happened? Could it have just happened? The body melded against his own stirred and questioned, "jim?" 

"Thank you, Blair." 

"you're welcome." 

His hand began to stroke the bare back as he nuzzled the curls, "I thank God for you, Blair, every day." 

"I thank her every day too. For giving me the strength to walk into that hospital examining room." 

"You were a cocky bastard. I'll give you that." 

"Cocky my foot. I was so scared, my knees were shaking. Surprised you couldn't hear 'em." 

"We could have missed each other, on so many levels, Blair." 

"No, never. We were fated, Jim. Don't you know that by now?" 

He looked down at the upturned face, at the shining eyes, the smiling lips, the damp curls plastered to his husband's face, and he nodded, "Yes, Blair, yes I do know that." 

End Honeymoon 


End file.
